Caroline's Morals
by Lilith Thorne
Summary: My version of how the Mikaelson Ball should have gone.


'Good evening.'

Caroline opened her mouth, and then met his gaze. She felt her breath quicken and hastily said, moving away, 'I need a drink.'

She tried to walk gracefully away from him, peeking at his reaction secretly. His face had fallen slightly, and the light from his eyes that had brightened when he'd seen her, had dimmed. Caroline suddenly felt horrible, and she winced, closing her eyes a little sadly. No, she suddenly thought firmly. No, I came here to help protect Elena, and that's exactly what I'm going to do, even if it kills me. I need to – get – a – grip.

'Caroline!'

Caroline's head snapped up, and she met Elena's relieved eyes. 'Elena, you look nice. Is something wrong?'

'No, I just – I need a break.'

'From the vampire brothers?'

Elena just nodded, looking exhausted. She glanced around. 'Is there anywhere here to sit or something ...?'

'Over there,' Caroline said, spotting a window seat. She led Elena to the seat, and sat down, leaning against the wall.

'It's just so frustrating!' Elena burst out. 'Damon's gone all overprotective over me, and he refuses to leave my side! And Stefan – well, he's gone over to the dark side, and come out completely loopy!'

'You said Damon refuses to –,'

'Stefan knocked him out, for me,' Elena explained.

'Oh,' Caroline bit down on a smile. 'I – there's something a little weird about this ball, don't you think?'

'What do you mean?' Elena asked, looking curious.

'I mean – Elijah just looks so worried, and Klaus isn't doing anything at all, and Esther is hardly anywhere to be seen. Finn – well, who knows what he's doing. Kol and Rebekah seem to be the only ones who actually look like they're having fun,' Caroline glanced around. 'Correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't the hosts actually be attending the party?'

'You're right,' Elena's eyes narrowed, then she glanced at Caroline with a teasing look. 'Caroline, would you listen to yourself? You sound so wise; where's my bubbly, fun-loving friend gone?'

'She –,'

'The first dance is starting,' said a deep voice, and Caroline jumped, startled.

'Klaus?' Elena's voice was strained and pinched with worry. 'What are you doing?'

Klaus glanced at her, and then back at Caroline. 'I believe I asked you to save me a dance.'

Caroline threw a look at Elena who mouthed don't do it, and she threw all caution to the winds, standing up and accepting Klaus's hand. 'You did – and I never go back on a promise.'

The change over Klaus's face was instantaneous. His eyes literally brightened, and he stared at Caroline, as he led her over, with a deep admiration and adoration that Caroline found flattering. 'I'm glad you came.'

'Well, it was either caviar or sympathy casseroles,' Caroline said, sounding breezy, but inside her was turmoil.

'I heard about your father,' his voice was low, respecting, but Caroline felt the familiar feeling of wanting to scream in anger and yet burst into tears, again.

She swallowed and warned him. 'Don't. Seriously.'

Klaus looked at her, seeming to understand and nodded slightly, before continuing, 'Very well. Onto more mannered subjects, then, like how ravishing you look in that dress.'

Caroline felt a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks; she tried not to look at how intensely Klaus was staring at her face. Forcing herself to think of Tyler, who seemed to stray in her thoughts, she mumbled, 'I didn't really have time to shop,' she looked away, sure that he was smirking proudly.

'And the bracelet – what's your excuse for wearing that?'

Her cheeks going pink, Caroline didn't say anything. For once, she had been silenced.

'You know, you're quite the dancer,' Klaus changed the subject, perhaps realising his partner's discomfort.

'Well, I've had training,' Caroline said, and then, on a mad impulse, as if she was trying to impress him, she said, 'I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls.'

'I know.'

Again, he had rendered her speechless. What was it about him that seemed to strike her so deeply?

Caroline glanced around, eyes raking the couples. There was Elena; she bit down on a laugh, twirling with both Salvatores. Poor girl. Rebekah ... with Matt?

As the dance drew to a close, Caroline quickly nodded to Klaus, melting into the crowd. She didn't think she could survive any more of this, she thought, resolving to leave the ball immediately.

'Caroline,' Elena whispered, as she drifted past. 'Follow me.'

Caroline frowned, before her curiousness took her over. She sighed heavily, before following Elena. Elena moved down the house, and Caroline narrowed her eyes at her leader. Esther. What was going on?

She strained her ears, to listen, but all she could hear was the slam of a door, as Elena entered. Esther glanced around, and followed Elena inside. Caroline let out a growl, curiosity burning inside her. She had to know what was going on; she just had to.

A few minutes later, Caroline was blushing her heart out, but she could hear everything and her eyes widened with every word said. Esther was planning to kill her own children ... Caroline felt slightly sick; who did that to their own children? Even Klaus didn't deserve that, not after what he'd been put through...

Caroline flushed as she realised she was feeling sorry for Klaus; she stifled a gasp, as Elena's blood wafted past her nose. A few drips reached her ears and Caroline gritted her teeth; Esther was starting the spell to bind her children together using the toast. And Elena had agreed; just like that! Of course, they were going after Klaus, but what about Elijah? And Rebekah? They didn't have to die.

'Caroline? What are you doing in my room?'

Glancing up, Caroline felt blood rush into her cheeks and she opened her mouth, quickly stammering out, 'Sorry, I – was looking for Elena! Got to go; bye!' she used her vampire speed to rush out of the room; who cared if anyone was looking? She was burning with humiliation. She could practically feel Klaus's puzzled, yet amused gaze boring into her back.

'Caroline,' Elena murmured, as Caroline tumbled into the ballroom.

'Elena; I can't believe you're going to do this!' Caroline hissed, her anger returning. 'Elijah might die! And Rebekah! You stabbed her in the back; the least you could do was say sorry, but oh no, you go and plot another way of –,'

'Caroline, what choice did I have?' Elena snapped. 'She would've taken it from me, by force!'

'You could have at least refused!' Caroline lowered her voice as a woman passed, giving them both a curious look. 'At least show that you want to save them!'

Elena opened her mouth to retort, but Elijah cut in, smoothly saying to Caroline, 'May I steal Elena away, Caroline?'

'Of – of course,' Caroline said, stumbling over her words. She shot a pleading look at Elena, and Elena looked indecisive, her face uncertain.

Caroline gritted her teeth; if Elena wasn't going to do something about it, then she would have to take charge. A glass of champagne suddenly appeared in front of her, and Caroline glanced up, startled. She immediately blushed with embarrassment, realising who it was. 'Klaus.'

'Caroline – the toast is about to begin,' Klaus said, holding out the glass meaningfully.

Caroline took the glass, her head reeling. She muttered, 'Thank you, Klaus,' before staring at the glass, not really seeing it. Elena's blood was in this...

'Caroline? What's wrong?' Klaus sounded truly concerned. His mother was making the speech, but his attention was diverted.

'I –,' Caroline glanced up at him, and her eyes widened.

Esther had smiled, finishing the speech, and Klaus had raised the glass to his lips already. Caroline threw a quick glance above her, wondering why on earth she was doing this, before yelling, 'No!' she knocked Klaus's glass from his hand, crashing it to the floor.

There was silence all around, and Esther's face had changed from jovial, to menacing. Her dark eyes seemed to demand who was this blonde who had suddenly ruined her plans?

'Caroline!' Klaus looked startled and Caroline felt a blush creeping up her cheeks.

'I – don't drink the toast!' Caroline said loudly.

Elijah looked at her, and then back at Elena who looked very guilty. Caroline refused to meet the angry glare of Esther and continued, 'Because – I – I have something to say!'

The audience settled back, some looking disgruntled, some patient, but all waiting to see what Caroline would have to say. Caroline opened her mouth and then closed it. Oh my god, I must look like such an idiot, she found herself fretting.

Rebekah seemed unable to take it any longer. Throwing away her glass, she grabbed Kol, dragging him over to Caroline. 'What do you think you're doing?' she hissed.

Giving a sigh of relief, Caroline murmured, 'I – just – oh god! Don't drink the toast!'

Eyes narrowing, Kol leaned in, intrigued. 'Why not?'

But before Caroline could answer, Klaus leapt in. 'What's going on?'

'That's exactly what I'd like to know,' Esther's soft voice sounded menacing in Caroline's ears. She entered the little throng around Caroline and her eyes seemed to darken as they fell on Caroline. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Caroline,' Caroline said, sounding firm. She glared back at Esther, ready to take her on.

'Would someone please enlighten me as to what is going on?' Elijah asked quietly, and Caroline watched as Esther's face softened slightly and then hardened.

Caroline murmured to Esther, knowing fully well that all the Originals could hear, 'Why are you doing this? How could you?'

Esther looked startled. 'How did you – Elena!'

'Elena didn't tell me anything; I found out by myself,' Caroline said quickly; the last thing she wanted was yet another threat to Elena's life. 'Why would you do that?'

'Do what? Mother, what is she talking about?' Kol demanded, his face turning to Esther.

Caroline felt herself weaken, as she saw the trust Kol held for his mother. Her face twisted into concern and sadness.

'Caroline; what's going on?' Klaus asked quietly, but his voice held authority. He locked eyes with her, refusing to let her drop her gaze. 'Caroline ...'

'I –,' Caroline faltered, at the sight of Rebekah holding onto Esther's arm. She tore her gaze away from Klaus, and faced Esther, her eyes blazing with anger. 'Why don't you explain?'

She turned to the rest of the audience and gave them a bright smile. 'I wouldn't drink the toast, if I were you.'

Instantly, all glasses were thrust away, and Caroline's smile grew wider, as she walked calmly out of the mansion. Outside, she breathed in the cold air, nodding to herself, trying to reassure herself that she'd done what was right. She could never have told the Originals that their own Mother – who they loved dearly – was trying to kill them. Esther would have to do that herself, she thought, gritting her teeth firmly.

'And I thought my family life was complicated ...' she murmured to herself, glancing at her car and then around herself. In a split second, her decision was made. 'I'll walk,' she could get a tow truck later. Caroline walked outside the car park, stepping on to the sidewalk, smiling slightly as the moon lit her way.


End file.
